Demon's Revenge
by turtlegm
Summary: Naruto is blamed for Sasuke's defection and is kidnapped during the day of judgement. He is trained by the people he least expected and vows to return and get his revenge on Konoha. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Yo wasup. This is my first Naruto fic. I just thought of this idea and just felt like writing it. Enjoy and please review cuz i feel happy to know that someone likes it.

"speech/**speech/jutsu**"

'_thoughts/__**thoughts'**_

**Chapter One - Scrapped Prince**

'_Room 228... it should be somewhere around here_.' he thought as he walked aimlessly throughout the massive hospital. '_With the old hag as Hokage, its no wonder she spent so much on the hospital. How the hell is anyone suppo--, Finally. There's the room. Well... I just hope he understands.' _

And with that, he made his way to the door, dodging a frantic nurse who was yelling for a medic. He sighed before placing his hand on the knob and twisting it. He walked into a blindingly white room, no suprise there, with nearly no furniture. The hospital bed was located next to the bed. There were a couple chairs adjacent to the bed and a small wooden table farther away. Lying on the bed was a cadaverous, raven-haired teen who appeared to be comatose. Thinking the person had fallen asleep, Naruto tiptoed cautiously towards the bed. He'd only made it a couple of steps before a cracked voice halted him.

"What do you want?"

Naruto sighed before making his way to one of the flimsy plastic chairs. "I just came to see if you were alright." The figure on the bed began chuckling to himself. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded as he sat down.

The raspy voice sounded again. "You. You nearly rip me to pieces, destroy my dream, and force me to live in this backwater waste of a village, and you _ask_ _me_ if I'm alright?"

Naruto girded himself for the inevitable. "Listen, Sas--" but he was interrupted before he could defend himself.

"No Naruto, you listen. You knew what was my only goal in life. You knew I had to kill my brother. You knew I also needed power to kill my brother. And yet... you still tried to stop me Naruto. Why?" he inquired in a distant voice, still looking at the ceiling.

"I was doing it for your sake. I... I just wanted to protect you." he whispered

"I never needed your _protection_, nor will I ever." he growled

"The snake bastard was going to use you Sasuke! He wanted your bo--"

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW THAT?" Sasuke roared, effectively cutting off whatever he was about to say. Whatever impassiveness he had shown was gone. With his bloodline activated, he glared at the person who completely annhilated any chance at him accomplishing his dream. For two weeks, he had lain in the hospital bed with nothing to do but curse this infernally white room along with several person's existences. His rage was pent up and there was nothing he could do to assuage it. So his verbal onslaught continued.

"I'VE HEARD THE STORIES NARUTO. YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS JUST GOING TO USE ME IN THE END. HUH? YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS GOING TO THROW ME AWAY WHEN HE WAS DONE WITH ME?"

By now, his voice had cracked and his attempt at yelling ended up as hoarse whispering. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he proclaimed his newfound hatred for the boy.

"I thought you knew, Naruto. I thought you knew what it meant to have a dream. How you have to struggle so hard to attain it. How, many times people degrade your dream or you because of your dream. But do you know, Naruto? Do you know how it feels to have your dream crushed? To have the one thing you waste your pitiful life trying to achieve, utterly destroyed. And by someone you thought for a second you could call a _friend_. I don't know why I ever wasted my time with you."

Sasuke cried openly. The sobs sending shudders down his spine. Naruto would not have been able to see it however. His own head hung in shame, hot tears flowing down his whiskered face. Sasuke was right. He had never told Naruto to stop trying to be Hokage. Of course he had'nt really supported him, but then again, who has? What authority did Naruto have to tell Sasuke that he could'nt do what he wanted?

"I just--" he was interrupted yet again.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. Just know this. You destroyed everything I had to live for. You ruined my dream, so I will do_ everthing _in my power to ruin yours. I hate you Naruto. I hate you with every fiber of my being. I don't ever want to have to be subjected to associate with you. Get. Out." He pointed to the door to emphasize his point.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's blood red eyes. There was nothing but hatred and spite in those eyes.

"Please don't do this Sasuke." he pleaded

"Out."

"Plea--"

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Dejectedly, Naruto trudged out of the room without looking back. He closed the door and ran to his apartment, crying the entire way. When he reached the door, he fumbled with the lock, unable to see clearly due to the tears that were welled up in his eyes. He threw off his sandals on his way in and ran through the mounds of scrolls and weapons that littered the floor of his apartment and went straight to his room, falling into bed still fully dressed. He drifted off to sleep wondering if everyone would've been better off had he died during the fight.

---

Naruto groaned as the sunlight shining through his curtains beamed down onto his face. He sat up in his bed and rubbed the morning gunk out of of his azure eyes with his forearm. He laid back down staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Thoughts of previous events made their way into conscience. Not much had happened since the 'Operation Retrieve Sasuke'. Aside from himself, pretty much the whole team was in the hospital, aside from Shikamaru. He had already visited them, much to their appreciation. Other than that he hadn't gotten any missions lately and he had been shirking his normal training sessions. Maybe he would check in with the Hokage to see if there was anything he could do.

'_Yea, thats what I'll do. Get some ramen and then see if there are any missions I can take._'

With the hopes of undertaking a new mission, he went through his daily routine of washing, getting dressed, and the usual attempt at restraining his hair. Much to his dismay, his hair did not bow to the will of his comb and mortal combat ensued. After his narrow escape from his... 'hairy situation', he set out at a brisk pace, dashing across the rooftops of houses as to avoid the venomous glares of denizens of Konoha. A couple bowls of his favorite dish and several minutes later, he found himself in front of the newly renovated Hokage Tower. Tsunade had done quite a job with it too. The building was actually looking like a tower instead of the previous upside-down ramen bowl shape. How it was payed for on top of the colossal debts already looming over her head like a saturated thundercloud, who knew. He looked around to see that the streets were nearly empty except for the early morning breakfast stores. Just as he opened the door, a pink-haired girl ran into him and nearly bowled him over. The girl hadn't even glanced at him but merely mumbled an apology and began to walk away.

"Hey?! Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Sakura stopped immediately and turned to glare at him.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" she snarled. Naruto was taken aback at the hostility evident in her voice. This was the first time he'd seen her since before the mission.

"What's your problem?" he replied, momentarily forgetting what happened to Sasuke.

"I asked you to bring him back, not kill him. He had so many broken bones and wounds, not to mention he fell into a depression and won't even eat!"

"Hey?! I brought him back, didn't I? I mean, doesn't that count for _anything_? And besides, he's always depressed." Now he was getting angry. Why was everyone being so ungrateful? He brought the bastard back. He just kept one of the most powerful bloodlines in history from falling into the hands of a twisted genius. And yet, everyone was chastising him just because he broke some bones and was _depressed_? Was Sasuke ever _not_ depressed?

She stalked over to where he was standing and stopped inches away from him. Her voice was cold and whispered but she was trembling with rage. "He told me what happened Naruto. He told me how you two fought and you almost killed him. I thought I told you to bring him back alive Naruto. He can't even become a shinobi anymore. Do you know what that means to him?" Her grief began pouring out at the thought of what the doctors told her. Passerbys were giving him dirty looks, probably for making the girl cry... or maybe for just being who he was. "He told me (sob) that h-he w-was thinking about (sob) ki-killing himself." Sakura broke down completely, crying into her hands. It hurt Naruto to see her like this. He moved to comfort the kunoichi, but she slapped his hand away.

"Why can't you just be grateful I brought your stupid boyfriend back. I mean, I can't tell if you would've been happier if I just let him go to--"

A loud crack reverberated throughout the empty streets. Naruto turned to give her an incredulous look. He slowly put his hand to his face and felt the sting of where the kunoichi's hand had just hit him. He found himself slowly stepping away from her.

"You... you... _monster_! What is _wrong _with you? I... I can't believe you _said_ that. Don't ever talk to me again. Goodbye Naruto."

And with that, she promptly turned on her heel and stalked off to her original destination. Naruto was left standing there long after she had left. He touched his hand to his face where she had hit him.

'_Unbefuckinglievable...'_

He felt a hand on his shoulder just as he was going to walk away. Startled at not noticing the presence, he turned and came face to face with an unusually bulky ANBU.

"Well as interesting as that was, I got news for ya kid. The Hokage wants to see ya, like... now." the ANBU informed him.

"Huh? Oh... yeah sure. I was on my there anyway." With his objective completed, the ANBU vanished.

Naruto continued towards his original destination before he stopped to think for a second. "I can't believe he was spying on me."

---

"SHIZUNE!! Where the hell is Naruto?!" asked a very angry and sober (not for long) woman. She had been pacing the lavishly decorated office which she practically lived in, for the last thirty minutes. Normally, she would sit behind her enormous, mahogany desk and hand out missions and oddjobs all day. Of course this wasn't without the liquor breaks and passing out from intoxic--, err... taking naps. This was the daily routine of the fifty-one year old Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. But today was not a normal day. No, today was the day her surrogate little brother would be tried for crimes he didn't commit. Hopefully, he would just be put on probation and wouldn't be able to take missions for a couple of months. But then again, the council tended to do things the _really_ old fashioned ways. Dealing with them was a very tedious job that required profuse amounts of patience because of their ideals. But that was what she was there for. To veto any overkill punishment they decided on. But what really vexed her was one of the council members had slipped her some information saying the Uzumaki kid was doomed because they had witnesses on their side. She was positive it was nothing she couldn't handle. But she still had this uneasy feeling that Naruto really was about to get screwed over. Tsunade ran one hand through her blond locks.

'_Looks like I forgot to brush my hair this morning. How many times do I have call that woman_?' "SHIZUNE!!"

The door burst open to reveal a red-faced Shizune who was panting deeply while carrying several folders. From behind her walked out an orange clad genin. "Hey baa-chan, I thought you were looking for me." he said ducking a swipe from the sannin.

"Yea, I was. Where the hell were you?" she questioned him as she handed her assistant some papers.

"You mean you couldn't guess?" A vein twitched in her forehead at the lack of respect.

"That doesn't matter now. Naruto, do you know why I called you down here?" He shook his head.

"Naruto, you have been accused of being responsible for the defection of Uchiha Sasuke along with the severe injuries he has received during his retrieval." Naruto's face darkened at the accusations.

"Thats impossible! Sasuke wanted to leave. And if I couldn't bring him back without hurting him or else he woulda killed me!"

Tsunade sighed, "Don't worry Naruto, I believe you. You have to be able to convince them though." She walked over to where he was sitting and planted her hands on his shoulders. "Naruto, I want you to know that... whatever happens in there... I lo--"

An ANBU captain rushed in while the Hokage was speaking.

"Is there any reason why you thought you didn't have to go out of your way to knock." The captain nearly shit himself as she rolled up her sleeve, making visible one mammoth of a bicep.

"S-sorry H-Ho-Hokage-sama. I was sent to report that both of you are wanted by the council immediately."

"What?! Wait a second, does this mean the trial's today baa-chan?" the worry evident on his face.

"Yes it does Naruto. We better get going. Coming late won't look good."

With that, Tsunade steered Naruto towards the council's courtroom, both having qualms at what turn the situation would take.

---

Naruto sat, nervously awaiting the command to enter the courtroom. Tsunade had wished him luck and entered via the entrance meant for council members. The ANBU stationed outside the door motioned for him to enter. As he shuffled into the room he noticed the architecture of the room. The room was a commodious dome, with rows layed out behind each other like a stadium. In the middle of the rows was a large throne-like chair designated for the Hokage. The room was devoid of furniture except for the lone chair in the middle of the room, most likely for him. As he seated himself, he took the time to look at the people who would be his judges, prosecutors, and the jury as well. He was met with glacial eyes and hard looks all around. This trial was definitely biased against him. One of the council members cleared their throat. It was a chunky bespectacled man who's graying mustache did nothing to shield the rest of the populace from his unsightly purple lips. The man stood up and began reading off of a paper.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby accused of treason for use of unnecessary force against Uchiha Sasuke and," the man adjusted his glasses, "encouraging his defection from Konoha. Do you deny these claims?"

"Yes, I deny those claims. You're lying! He would never say that!" The council member sneered and shuffled through a few papers before resting on one. "Well actually, we interviewed Sasuke several days after his release from the hospital, who by the way, was there for three weeks while you were in for two days. Anyway, we have the document right here" he said as he passed the paper to Tsunade who snatched it out of his hands, ignoring his glare. She quickly scanned the paper for forgery or anything that seemed off. Nothing. The paper was legit. The elephant of a man continued.

"We have a direct saying from the boy, and I quote: "The dobe was always jealous of me and probably thought I would ruin his reputation or something. He threatened to kill me if I didn't leave the village soon. Orochimaru just happened to come at a convenient time. When we fought at the Valley of the End, he also said it would be better off if he just got rid of me right then and nearly killed me. Kakashi came and was able to stop him in time." end quote." He was looking smug at the reaction he had caused.

The chamber erupted into a cacophany of hushed whispers, slander, and wildly thrown accusations. Tsunade, fed up with the lack of orderliness, slammed her fist onto the counter. That shut them up pretty quick seeing as the solid oak table fractured and creaked under the pressure. "Now, is there anything else you'd like to add elder?" Naruto cried out in a last ditch effort, "Wait! Where is Kakashi-sensei?! He can tell you that Sasuke is lying!" Tsunade interjected

"Sorry Naruto, but Kakashi is out on a scouting mission in Rice Country. He won't be back for a couple of weeks." Naruto's face fell.

"If that is all, does the council have anything else to add?" the head council member shook his head. "Very well then, have you come to a decision?" The man nodded to a fellow elder before taking his seat. The elder was a woman with grayish-white hair tied back in a bun. She spoke softly but her voice carried an unparalleled authority nonetheless.

"Based on the evidence presented, the council has come to a decision. By a unanimous vote, the council has decided that Uzumaki Naruto be publicly executed three weeks from today at noon for treason and attack on a citizen/ninja of Konoha."

---

**End Chapter One**

So whaddaya think? Any advice would be helpful. please review!!

Next chapter - Execution (there'll be more action next chap)


	2. Chapter 2

I _really really reeeally _hate FF's document editor. It sucks major weenies. I had to rewrite this chapter three times. This is sort of an intermediary chapter. But don't worry because next chapter will be the EPITOME of action... Ok. maybe not that much... okay maybe it is that much. I'll try to update every week super fast... or around that. Enjoy and please review ;)

----

"speech/**speech/jutsu**"

'thoughts/**thoughts**'

**Chapter Two - Verdict**

----

"NEVER!! Naruto can not and will not be executed. The attack on the Uchiha was self-defense. You should all be grateful that he brought the brat back." roared Tsunade. She had every right to be angry. What did these pompous dustbags know about Naruto? He had accomplished more than any of the genin in his generation had, and this is how he was going to be repaid.

"On the contrary Hokage-sama, a unanimous decision can override most of the Hokage's laws." explained one elder.

"If that's the case, then what's the point of having a supreme leader if they can be opposed?"

"That is because a unanimous decision usually means the council feels absolutely certain about something. Because we have so many members, around sixty-plus to be exact, it is always near impossible for every last person to vote in one direction. The last time the council voted unanimously was during the reign of Nidaime-sama. May I question the boy?" Tsunade heaved out a sigh before falling back into her chair. "Fine."

The old man stood up and walked down to the lowest floor where Naruto was seated and began pacing. Naruto turned to watch the man circle him. Beads of perspiration tickled his cheek on their way down. The entire council was against him, and no amount of begging and Tsunade pulling rank would be able to stop them. "Naruto... did you, or did you not attack Uchiha Sasuke prior to the incident at the Valley of the End?" He paused to face Naruto.

"No." The older man wasn't satisfied with his answer. "No? What do you mean no? Have you already forgotten the incident that occured on the hospital rooftop?" Naruto's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten. What had meant to be a friendly visit to the healing center, ended as a 'no rules' rooftop brawl that would have permanently ended one of their careers as a shinobi had it not been stopped. He held his head in his hands.

"Oh crap, I completely forgot about that." He continued his circular pacing, reminding Tsunade of a vulture waiting for its intended prey to hit the dust.

"What exactly provoked the fight? Hm?"

"Well, I just meant to visit him after I came back with Ero-sennin from bringing Baa-chan," the council member looked disgusted at his nicknames for possibly two of the most skilled ninjas in the world but did not interrupt him, "and then he just looked at me weird. Next thing I know, he pushed Sakura-chan away and challenged me to fight."

"That's all both of you said? 'Whats wrong' and 'let's fight'?"

"Well, yea. I guess..." The man nearly stumbled over his own foot and reversed his pace as to not dizzy himself.

"Why didn't you refuse? Why didn't you just say 'no' or at least postpone it until a higher ranking ninja could watch over you two? Did you even think of the consequences of an unauthorized and unsupervised conflict between two ninja? Or maybe... you were _trying_ to fight him so you could get rid of him right then and there."

"NO! I wasn't trying to kill him! Jeez... It's just...," a sigh escaped his lips, "It's just that I just wanted him to acknowledge me. So I thought if I beat him, he wouldn't be so arrogant with me."

"Aaahhh." said the council member, as if he understood the situation. "So did the possibilities of what could've gone wrong even cross your mind?"

Discomforted at his lack of... well, common sense, he shifted his gaze to the floor and shook his head.

"Well, if you didn't know, the price for attacking a fellow leaf, ninja or not, is incarceration. Had you have killed him, you would have been executed without trial. These are the rules. But seeing as no one was injured, neither of you were punished. You have Kakashi-san to thank for that as well. Moving on, would you care to explain what happened at the Valley of the End?"

"Yea sure. Uh... well, I caught up to him at the valley--"

"Are you're saying you were alone?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yea." Naruto squirmed under the old windbag's gaze. "What happened to the rest of the rescue squad? According to what I heard, a team of four genin led by one chuunin, including yourself, were deployed to retrieve the Uchiha."

"There were these four people with him. When we were on our way to get him, they split us apart."

"Would you care to explain the four people who were escorting him?"

"Okay. One of them had six arms and dark skin. He shot these web thingies out of his mouth... sorta like a spider. Then there was this two headed guy who wore lipstick. And there was a red-haired girl with a flute. The other guy was huge," he extended his arms to emphasize his point, "and he had red hair too. Oh and they all wore the same shirts and pants with Orochimaru's ass pretzel. Then last guy was skinny and he had white hair."

Some of the council listened attentively while other were furiously scribbling down his childishy articulated characterizations .Whispered discussion met Naruto's ears as they mulled over what they just heard.

"Minimal descriptions at best... but if you're right, then that means that was Orochimaru's Elite Guard. Our spies have mentioned them... So that left you to engage Sasuke. Please tell the council what happened there."

His heart ached when he remembered what had gone down that day. He unconsciously clenched and unclenched his fists as he painfully reminded himself of the spite and hatred aimed at him that day.

"After we split, it was only me and Sasuke. Eventually I stopped him at the valley." Naruto honestly didn't think he could inform them of the words that were exchanged so he kept it to bare details. "We started fighting and..."

Tsunade had to restrain herself to keep from interrupting the questioning. They had him cornered. So far, none of what Naruto had done could have been enough to instigate execution. Her ears perked up when she heard the word 'fox's'. It was then that she noticed the ghostly silence that had befallen the room. The stillness was broken when someone yelled, "Demon!" Pandemonium ensued in the form of death threats and insults.

"Kyuubi incarnate!" One cried out.

"The demon will be the death of us all!" Another elder called out.

"Demon child!" The questioner gave his final statement, barely audible over the crowd's uproar.

"This is why, Hokage-sama, fellow council members, that Uzumaki is a threat to the entire village. He was possessed by the demon and nearly killed the boy. Our initial verdict were that he would be banished. But after much afterthought, we decided that it would be unsafe to have him exiled because we would inadvertently be at fault for the destruction of another village. The boy is unstable and the seal could break at anytime. This was proven during the previous altercation with the Uchiha. And it is because of this that he is to be executed. The decision has already been made. This trial is over Hokage-sama." The aged male proceeded to casually amble into the frenzied mass of flesh that was the council, grinning cheekily at his achievement.

Through the cheering mob, Tsunade managed to get a glimpse of Naruto. Blonde locks of hair drooped over his eyes, she saw his body shaking. Knocking over the chair, he made his escape from the anti-demon children conglomeration with Tsunade not far behind.

----

"Naruto, wait!" Tsunade yelled, in between pants. She had been trailing him in a desperate attempt to calm him down for the last half hour. He had been avoiding her since the verdict of the council had been given. Taking notice of her surroundings, she found herself atop the head of the Yondaime, Naruto standing dangerously close to the edge. Quickly closing the distance between them, she planted her hands on his shoulders and yanked him away from the edge. Naruto who was more than ready to protest the action, shut his mouth when he felt the embrace. They stayed like that for nearly a minute until she broke the silence.

"Don't ever think of killing yourself Naruto."

"Why? No one cares about me anyways. Everyone's made that pretty obvious." came his muffled reply.

Tsunade pulled away from the embrace to look him in his eyes. His normally brilliant eyes were bloodshot with tear stains marring his features. I care about you Naruto. And I'm sure there's some if not a handful of people who do too."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm dead in three weeks and nothing will change that. You wan'na know something baa-chan. I used to think of it as a big fight, you know?" A sad chuckle escaped him. "Me against the village. Everytime they put me down... I would ignore it and tell myself that I still haven't lost and that I was gonna win. I guess... guess I lost this fight eh?" he finished, fresh tears cascading down his face. Tsunade burst out sobbing and tightly embraced him. Naruto returned the embrace and cried softly into her robed shoulder.

----

Once again, I'm terribly sorry about leaving out the execution. Don't worry, it will be next chapter and I will update within a week. Like I said earlier. EPITOME!!!. jk. if you have any questions, i'll gladly answer them. Please ;)


	3. Notice

UPDATE INFO

No I have not neglected to update my fic. There are a few reasons why I haven't updated in a while. First, I have an ungodly large amount of exams to study for. I've had 3 AP exams, SAT's, Final exams and ACT's. Not only that, my mother, of all people, had forbidden me to even touch my computer till the end of exams. On top of that, I will be staying in Ethiopia for the duration of the summer. And I don't know if you've been to Ethiopia, but their Internet is some camelshit. and they charge by the minute. So i am disappointed to say that my next update will most likely be during September 2007. Apologies once again. I will try to have multiple chapters ready to be posted by the time summer's over. Thanx.

--Turtle


End file.
